1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of displaying contents and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Owing to the improvements, a user may continually generate contents for a plurality of applications while using the plurality of applications. As one application is executed, the user can view contents generated in the one application at once for a preset period of time. However, it has been difficult for the user to view contents generated in a plurality of application at once for a preset period of time.